


Admiration

by GayforJunmyeon



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayforJunmyeon/pseuds/GayforJunmyeon
Summary: Relationship ( So Far ;] ) :You are acquaintances, since you have met on a talk show once before, (you are also in a group, and you had a combined interview), so you have met and briefly talked, but you aren’t really close to him. You have had some conversations over text, only when you are both not busy though, which is rare, so you are acquaintances but know quite a bit about each other.Scenario :You were are interviewed by an MC, and an easy going conversation becomes a bit more serious, and the story continues from there. (I choose the song for you because it goes along with the plot.)(I am going to make this relationship a switch relationship, so both of you are both top and bottom.)





	Admiration

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably a hot mess. Just warning you guys.

**_Relationship_ ** _ ( So Far ;] ) : _

_ You are acquaintances, since you have met on a talk show once before, (you are also in a group, and you had a combined interview), so you have met and briefly talked, but you aren’t really close to him. You have had some conversations over text, only when you are both not busy though, which is rare, so you are acquaintances but know quite a bit about each other. _

 

**_Scenario_ ** _ : _

_ You were are interviewed by an MC, and an easy going conversation becomes a bit more serious, and the story continues from there. (I choose the song for you because it goes along with the plot.) _

 

_ (I am going to make this relationship a switch relationship, so both of you are both top and bottom.) _

 

**_~T.O.P / Choi Seung-hyun x Reader~_ **

**_Admiration_ **

**_> Your PoV<_ **

**_> A few weeks ago<_ **

 

The MC shuffled through his cards once more, “The next fan asks, ‘What is a song that you can never get over no matter how much you listen to it’”, he says, making me nod, knowing the song right away.

“I can listen to K. Will’s ‘Please Dont...’ whenever and as many times as I want, but I never get over it”, I said, probably earning hearts from people everywhere for using a song about a heartbreak.

But that wasn’t the responses I got from the interviewer, “But… have you seen the music video”, he inquired, most likely referring to the ending.

_ I am guessing he is also prejudiced, _ “Yeah, I thought it was really great and brave for it to be directed that way, I was even on the verge of tearing up because of that great plot twist”, I said, trying to lighten the mood.

Another MC came in, “So you approve of gay marriage and  _ that _ ?”

I tilted my head, “Why wouldn’t I”, I asked, giving the two a low key death glare, “People should be able to love each other without having to deal with the ignorance of others.”

The first one laughed, “Of course, of course- I was just surprised”, he said, trying to cool me down.

“But are you gay”, the other one asked, extremely abrupt and with no sign of sugar coding, most definitely invading my personal space.

Not even my fake smile was able to keep up, having my mouth go agape in shock and my eyebrow to start twitching, making even the audience tense up. I sighed, putting my head on my hand, before resting my chin on it instead, “Even if I were, it wouldn’t matter because that doesn’t affect who I am”, I said.

“My sincerest apologies, I didn’t mean to ask that”, he said, gasping for recomposure.

I nodded, staying quiet and letting them interview the other members in my group.

After a while, the MC’s left, and it was time for one of the members in our group to interview each other, “So, (Y/N), this person asks if you can choose one girl and one guy to date if you had the option”, he asks, making me take a while to think about it while making some jokes.

After my last second of pondering, I suddenly knew who I would choose, “Well, I think that Amber from F(x) would be great to date, she has a great fashion sense and we could bond over that, and she has a cute dog,” I said, continuing onto the most anticipated answer, “If it were a guy it’d have to be T.O.P”, I said, choosing not to elaborate because of the surplus of reasons that would take up too much time, and I also didn’t want to have to speak more on behalf of these rude MC’s, so we continued onto another topic.

 

**_> Back to the Present<_ **

 

The MC grinned, ready to tease me for revealing a part of me that probably should not have been shared. He was aware that I did actually like T.O.P, in the romantic and sexual sort of way, which was only because we were relatively close, but he put in that nice reminder in the interview, just let the world know that ‘yes, that did happen’.

“So, (Y/N)”, he began, looking me right in the eye, “You never really clarified, what  _ do _ you like about T.O.P, you must have a reason if you choose him of all people”, he asked, despite already knowing the answer.

Keeping my fake yet annoyed smile on my face I nodded, “Well, what isn’t there to like”, I said trying to get out of it with a cheap cop out.

“What? That’s all”, he whinned, trying to embarrass me even more, “How about he gets down into the nitty gritty, what do you think audience?!”

As expected, the audience cheered, making me reluctant, and, just like MC wanted to, embarrased. I felt my face feel a bit warmer, “I think the most obvious one is his smile”, I said hopping they would have enough with that.

Both the audience and he were surprised, but he kept at it, “Wow~ Cheesy, I didn’t expect that from you”, he said suggestively raising his eyebrows, “How about sharing one cute, one cool, and one a bit suggestive~”, he said, knowing exactly which one he was talking about when he said ‘suggestive’.

Giving a slightly pained smile, I nodded, having the utmost difficulty in hiding my embarrassment, “Well, another cute thing is his dancing and the persona he displays is rather calm and collected, making him seem cool”, I said, taking a pause to try to prepare myself - and the audience - for a slightly inappropriate answer.

Clearing my throat, I nodded once before beginning, “We all know that T.O.P never takes off his clothes, which would be a shame for you guys, but if we were to start dating, I would be the one that would get to see the every part of him, and get to know every part of him as well”, I said, looking of into the distance with a smirk, as if plotting something, “I already liked him for what I know of him, but to have those- special privileges, I think that would be the cherry on T.O.P, which might not be the only thing on top of T.O.P, if you know what I mean”, I winked, grinning like a fool, not only for my pun, but for the shocked faces everyone had.

The MC had an especially mortified expression, giving me a wide eyed glance, knocking me off guard slightly. He soon recomposed himself, though, and everyone was still squealing and I was slyly waving at the camera and audience, until MC said something to make me heart drop, “Now welcoming our next guest, T.O.P from Big Bang.”

I froze, hand still in the air and still looking directly at the camera, my open mouthed smile turning into an open mouth frown, making it my turn to be shocked. The crowd cheered even louder, some even laughing at my facial expression, but it was my turn to be mortified, not knowing what to say since this would be the first real conversation I had with the person who I had mentally stripped so many times, and had just admitted to doing so a few seconds ago.

“What’s wrong (Y/N), you seem shocked, it’s not like T.O.P would have never heard it, he would have eventually”, the MC said, while I recomposed myself by blinking repeatedly, slightly furrowing my brows.

Not even noticing that T.O.P had already appeared and was walking towards the seat next to me, I continued speaking without welcoming him in, “It just seemed so soon, I really didn’t plan on confessing and confirming on the same day”, I said, finally realizing that T.O.P was already next to me, “Ah, sorry”, I said, bowing quickly.

As I raised my head I made eye contact with him, making him smile, reassuring me and giving him a smile of my own in return,  _ I guess I shouldn’t worry too much about it, he seems cool about it,  _ “But I guess it’s okay, I think I can trust T.O.P to let me down easy”, I said, lightly punching his shoulder and hoping the interview would continue on a less awkward note.

“Actually”, the MC began, catching both T.O.P’s and my own attention, “T.O.P himself also happened to admit something very similar to what you said when your group debuted”, the MC said, playing a clip from one of his older episodes, in which he shows Big Bang our debut stage, asking them about us as a rookie group.

 

_ “So this is the latest rookie group that has just debuted under your same label”, MC says, showing the holding up a board with our faces while our debut music video played, “What is your first impression of them”. _

_ Giving us a light study, Seungri is the first to speak up, “That makane reminds me of me when we first started in BigBang, so I like of him the most”, he said, causing the audience to laugh. _

_ Everyone said something specific to each person in the group, adding some extra comments as well, and T.O.P was the last one who spoke, “I really like (Y/N)’s style, because he is probably going to regret once he gets to where we are now”, he said, making everyone chuckle, “But I think they’ll be great, and I definitely see something special in (Y/N), and I’m not just talking about his good looks”, he joked-  _

 

The MC paused the clip and went onto a more recent one:

 

_ “So I know you are here to promote one of your duets’s,” MC said to GD and T.O.P, “But I have a question regarding one of your junior groups”, he said, pulling up a image of our group, a photo we took for our photoshoot for our previous album, “You have already commented on them, but only when they were a rookie group, but now they have been extremely successful, what are your thoughts on it?” _

_ With a sly smirk, T.O.P is the first to speak up, “Well, I think it was obvious I was right, and (Y/N) turned out to be even more handsome than in his debut stage, which is definitely a plus to his personality”, he said, as if he bragging rights to our group. _

The MC pressed pause once more, and saw that T.O.P was the one being a bit embarrassed,  _ my time to shine, _ “Woah, no wonder T.O.P actually came, I always heard he was a no show for many things”, I said, turning to face him, “You must  _ really  _ love me, huh, T.O.P-hyung~”, I cooed, doing my best to embarrass him, acting overly familiar with him, which worked perfectly since he became uncomfortable by the amount of flustered-ness he was exhibiting.

For the rest of the interview, we talked nonsense, occasional flirting between the two of us, but I knew that this would go no where. I was well aware that T.O.P had difficulty when it came to letting people into his life, and this interview only confirmed it, I was hopeless, so I had no reason to push my feelings any further than what seemed to the audience as a regular bromance.  _ He’s probably not even gay anyway… _

The interview ended, and I was one of the few people who stuck around until almost everyone was gone, “So, (Y/N), what do you think, am I a good match maker or what”, he said braggingly, wrapping one of his arms around my shoulders as we passed by the dressing rooms.

I smiled, “Well, it was a good run, I really enjoyed being able to talk to him, he truly is a great guy, but either way, my chances with him are slim, and I probably won’t have any sort of chance for him, I am not that special of a guy that could change his outlook on love, hell, he probably doesn’t even see me as a possibility”, I sighed, making MC a bit concerned.

I gave him a light and slightly fake smile, “But at least I got some closure, I would have hated it if I would have have to keep a one-sided love for so long, so thanks for that”, I said, feeling as if I was about to let out the unwanted emotion, “Um, I am gonna get going, I had a great time, invite me on the show whenever you want to”, I finished, leaving him behind once I had properly said goodbye.

I marched down the long, narrow hallway, leading to the automatic door, which opened as I approached it. I stopped just as the cold, crisp, air hit my face, looking down in what may only be described as a mixture of disappointment and heartbreak, “At least I got the closure”, I mumbled, feeling myself begin to cry, “...yeah right”, I said, snapping my head back and looking straight forward, wiping my eyes.

As I reopened my eyes, they met with some curious brown ones, trying to figure out the reason I was crying, “Are you okay”, he asked, but I was too shocked to give any response, “What happened, I thought you would have been ecstatic that you finally got to meet your idol.”

He was teasing me, _ I am glad he is the same T.O.P as in the interview _ , “Yeah, I guess I am just sad that I have to see you go.”

He continued to look at me, despite me having stopped crying a while ago, but this time he was confused, “You say that as if it is the last time you’ll see me”, he says, investigating my face to look for answers.

I laughed, “Well, we’ll see each other at events and such, but that’s it”, I said, avoiding eye contact, “But that’s cool, I get friend zoned all the time, so it’s no big deal”,  _ I am used to it but it doesn’t take away the pain. _

“That’s not true”, he said, barely a murmur.

My head was still facing to the side, but I couldn’t help but glance at him, curious to what he meant, “You said it yourself, I must love you if I attended this interview.”

I turned my head, looking directly at him, unsure if I should interpret that as I pleased, “Was… was that a confession”, I asked, unsure if I was about to ruin my chances with him.

He bit his lip, as if what he was about to say weighed down on him like an anchor, “I’m not great with those am I?” He chuckled, sighing, giving me a genuine smile that made my heart drop, feeling my pulse throughout my entire body, “I was interested in you since your debut, and this interview made me realize that the man I liked was real, so I now know that this isn’t just a random ‘like’”, he said, his smile turning nervous as he liked his lips nervously.

_ So I wasn’t the only one who watched the other with admiration,  _ I smiled, caressing his cheek as we got closer to each other, “Hey (Y/N)”, he said, looking me in the eye as our foreheads touched,  _ thank god there isn’t a height difference. _

“Yes T.O.P”, I asked, feeling like the happiest man on the planet.

“Call me Seunghyun”, he said, transferring his forehead onto my shoulder, most likely shy because of his sudden request.

_ So cute…  _ “Seunghyun”, I said, “Don’t be so cute, it’s crippling.”

I felt him smile on the surface of my coat, “The same can go for you”, he said, raising his head, giving me an unexpected kiss.

The charm in the kiss would not be forgotten, but that wouldn’t hide the fact that I was surprised, “T- Seunghyun”, I said, confused, “I thought you wanted to take things slowly, since you are not the best with-”

“I still have a sex drive”, he said, looking me deep in the eyes, some visible sparks of passion hidden behind his iris, “Can you blame me for wanting to do this kind of stuff with the person I love.”

_ Is this even real,  _ “But I am going to blame you for not wanting to do more”, I said, pulling him by his shoulders to get even closer, transferring one hand on the middle of his back, and the other to his neck, pulling him into a much longer and intense kiss.

Our eternity lasted as long as it needed to, it was perfection, “Do you want to drop by my place, it’s close by, and I don’t think the trains or buses aren’t running anymore”, he said, completely ignoring the fact that even if I didn’t come here via car, I could still take a taxi.

I nodded, “You keep surprising my Seunghyun, I hope I’ll be able to keep up”, I smirked, letting him lead the way, my arm still wrapped around his back, slowly inching down, making Seunghyun press his lips tightly together.

Once we got into his car, I sent my manager a quick text, informing him that he could leave before me, and that I’d pick up the keys to my car tomorrow.

Turning back to Seunghyun, I placed my hand on his, causing him to flinch, “I just told my manager to go home without me”, I said, making Seunghyun smile, yet a smirk slowly grew onto my face, “If you flinched like that when I held your hand, it makes me wonder what’ll happen once we’re in bed.”

In the midst of a smile and laugh, he covered his mouth, blocking the view to his adorable dimples, telling me he was very obviously flustered.  _ Yet he doesn’t let go of my hand. _

When we arrived, Seunghyun lead me towards his dorm, never letting go of my hand.

The door opened, and we entered his dorm.

“If it wasn’t for your roommates, I would have started kissing you right now”, I said, directing a lusty yet loving gaze towards him, causing Seunghyun’s face to redden, reaching for my other hand.

“I don’t think they’re here.”

I smirked, “No need to be so impatient, you can have me for the rest of the night.”

“Y-yeah”, he stuttered, embarrassed that he let himself loose himself lust prematurely. Letting go of one hand, he pulled on my other hand to lead me to what I assumed was his room. He let me enter first, allowing me to take in the somewhat organized room, and what seemed to be the centerpiece, the queen sized bed.

Turning back to look at Seunghyun, I saw him nervously lock the door, looking up when he felt me gaze, “Just to make sure”, he said, awkwardly smiling.

Chuckling, I nodded, making my way towards, taking both of his hands, I gently pulled him towards me, as I walked backwards, eventually landing on the center of his bed.

I brought up his hand and left it on my cheek, “So”, I began, catching him off guard, since he was previously entranced with my eyes, “Is there any specific position you want to part take in”, I said, leading his hand towards my mouth now, kissing his fingers.

He was visibly flustered, probably inexperienced, “I-I don’t really care...”, he said, his voice drifting off,  _ yeah, he’s inexperienced… but that kind of makes me happy.. _ .

I smiled, nodding, “Okay then, let’s make a deal”, I said, suddenly pulling him towards me and pressing him down onto the bed, switching our positions, “How about I lead you this time around, since it is your first time... right”, I assumed, taking his time to nod, sinking into the bed from nervousness and embarrassment, “We can switch it up from time to time, so you can relax”, I said, catching him on his obvious distress, “You won’t be the only one getting the special treatment, I expect you to treat me kindly as well”, I said, teasingly licking my lips.

His eyes widened, as if he’d just been exposed, maybe he was foreseeing the future “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to take care of you as well, relax”, I whispered into his ear, blowing on his ear so that he would shiver, which he did.

I captured his lips, starting with pecks, evolving into a deeper kiss, one that involved both of our tongues trying to assert dominance.

Since I had his wrists pinned next to his head in either hand, I could feel his pulse quicken, giving me a sense of success. Seunghyun began to feel restless though, now that he had lost our little kissing battle, he began to feel impatient, balling his hands into fists, and soon moving his legs. One leg in particular decided to add even more steam, accidentally hitting my crotch, causing even more blood to flow to my face, and mostly, lil’ richard, who, actually, wasn’t that ‘little’ anymore.

Our kiss broke, mainly so that we could stare at each other in shock, “Sorry…?”, Seunghyun said, little sweat beads forming on his face, his ears red and his cheeks as dusted pink, trying to act innocent despite me knowing that he was the one most excited. His pants were too tight not to keep a secret.

I chuckled, smiling, then let go of his wrists, sitting up so that I could take off my shirt, entrancing him in more shock, “May I”, I asked, reaching towards the top of his shirt.

Even more surprised, his face turned redder, “I can do it”, he said, slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

Seeing his obvious nervousness, I got off of him, “If it makes you feel better”, I said, unzipping my pants, “I’ll take off my pants,  _ first _ ”, I offered, to which he nodded.

Stepping out of my pants, I met up once more, with a now shirtless Seunghyun, taking his lips once more before beginning to travel down, making a few long pit stops at various points on the neck and nipples, making sure to focus on the areas that made Seunghyun feel the best, taking extra time to suck on the area to ensure some more arousal, evident because of the high pitched moans that he was helplessly trying to cover up.

As soon as I began to reach his lower abdominal region, his cute moans got louder, making him try even harder to muffle his moans with his mouth, “Y-you… don’t have… to~”, he said, letting out his loudest moan yet.

I smirked, looking up at him as I slowly unzipped his pants, causing him to take a quick glance at me, before throwing his head back, “I-If you’re gonna do it… then-”, he began, making me take the hint and quickly unzipping his pants, letting his very own member pop out and join the party.

But of course, I was going to go easy on him, which involved being slow.  _ Extremely _ slow. That had just been out of the kindness of my heart.

I took my time pulling his pants down, making him squirm with greed, “Too… slow”, he said, slightly panting, trying his best not to moan as loud as before.

I raised a brow, an amused look on my face, “Didn’t you want me to go slow on you”, I said, even dragging out my words to tease him, making him even more impatient.

Frustrated, he gathered all of his willpower and stood up, making the both of us now be on a standing position, “Sit”, he demanded, surprising me, yet I had no time to react, since he pushed me down, both of his hands on either one of my thighs, “Like this.”

His legs uncooly gave out like noodles not long after, a great sign to tell me just how aroused he was. He pulled down my underwear, in such a swift movement, as if he had years of experience, making sure they were abandoned and thrown into some unknown part of his room, sparing no time to take my length, having his hand to help him get some more friction. He planted sloppy and obviously inexperienced kisses to show just how desperate he was.

Taking my turn to get flustered, I dug my fingers into the sheets, “W-wait… T.O.P-”, I said, causing him to innocently look up from his not so innocent sucking.

“Seun-h-un”, he said, muffled due to my penis in his mouth, almost making me cum.

I nodded, “Mmh- Okay-! Seunghyun” I exclaimed, making him remove his mouth and look up to smile at me. I shook my head, “Honestly”, I sighed, causing Seunghyun to stop his pumping, looking at me confused, “I have a lot to teach you”, I said, placing my hands under armpits and lifting him upwards, making him lay down on the bed once more.  _ He wasn’t half bad though... _

Learning my lesson, I quickly took of Seunghyun’s underwear, causing him to close his legs abruptly, suddenly acting shy, “H-hey”, he shouted, trying to glare yet his embarrassed face overpowered it.

“What? You don’t want me to take it slow”, I said innocently, placing my hands on his knees, “Now open your legs, you probably don’t want the same thing to happen as before.”

He knew exactly what I was talking about, yet his cute attitude still allowed him to whine about his position, “Do I have to”, he asked.

Getting closer to him, I feigned a sad look, “There are other positions, but I want to see your face, don’t you want to see mine too”, I asked innocently, trying to ‘trick’ him into getting less embarrassed.

Biting his lip, he reluctantly nodded, loosening up a bit, to which I used to my advantage, opening up his legs, kissing my way down his calves to his thighs, leaving an extra hickey on his inner thigh for good measures, making Seunghyun lose control and let out his moans and his voice.

Seunghyun would be too surprised if I went down on him, despite already leading up to it, which would be great, but I should leave that for next time, don’t want him waking up one of his snoring roommates, it seems like he’s battling Seunghyun on who is going to be the loudest in bed tonight.

Instead, I reached upwards, stroking him until one of my hands landed on his nipple, causing him to moan even louder. Eventually I caught up with my hand, my mouth meeting his other unoccupied bud. Taking my turn at sucking something erect, I made sure to teach him the proper methods when it came to sucking, yet made sure to give his other nipple just as much attention.

The flicking on one and tongue on the other left Seunghyun a moaning mess, struggling to even tell me anything, “Hwa- Wai-”, he panted, struggling to regulate his breath and moans, barely managing to reach towards my shoulders and budge them to get me to stop.

Looking up at him, I cleaned off the slight string of saliva that was left connecting my mouth and his now flushing bud, “Me.. kiss me”, he said, letting his hands slide down my back as I abandoned his nipples to give him some more love.

Eventually he was too caught up with our intense kisses that he wrapped his legs around my back, causing some friction between our members, causing us both to moan, and reminding me of an essential to our love making, “Do you have lube”, I asked immediately, still panting from our kiss.

Looking at me in shock, he took a few moments to blink, “I only… bought condoms”, he said, probably thinking that he ruined everything, yet in a way, he actually made things better, for me at least.

“It’s okay”, I reassured, unable to stop smirking, “I know what to do, where are your condoms”, I said, to which he pointed to a drawer next to his bed.

Not wanting to keep him waiting, I gave him the next directions, “Suck on these”, I said, presenting him with two of my fingers to start out with, “We can use your saliva as lubricant”, I said, reaching over to get the new packet of condoms.

Slightly pouting, he rolled his eyes, yet he eventually gave in, seeing that it was his fault we had to resort to this in the first place, “So you expected this to happen”, I said, back with a sealed condom packet, to which he wide eyed blinked at, yet didn’t stopped sucking on my fingers, not struggling when I gave him extra finger, “These are new, and I saw your receipt, you were planning on bringing me here and having sex with me weren’t you”, I said, making him tense up, releasing my fingers, giving me a chance to put on the condom.

“Wha- how’- you-”, he exclaimed, trying to deny the accusation, caught of guard when I removed my fingers from his mouth, causing him to stop talking.

I nodded, “So it is true”, I laughed, smiling and giving him a kiss, making him relax. H _ e should be ready now… _

I deepened the kiss, distracting him from slowly sneaking a finger into his hole, causing him to moan into the kiss, pulling away and resting our foreheads together, “Wh… wha~”, he said, unable to finish his sentence, as I stuck another finger inside, beginning to scissor my way around, trying to get him more accustomed to the new sensation.

By now, he was panting frantically, his moans especially vocal since he wasn’t sure if he should cover his mouth or try to tell me off.

Sticking in the third finger, he began to tighten even more around me even more than before, “Ju-jus… get- inside m-me”, he moaned, dragging out his syllables despite trying to control his voice, which was starting to get even louder as I began to press against his prostate.

“Are you sure”, I asked, making sure he was ready to take such a big step.

He nodded vigorously, “Ple- ease”, he said, his deep voice making an appearance, trying it’s best to convince me, as well as his hands that removed from the sheets to wrap them around my shoulders.

Slowly taking out my fingers, I did the same when I inserted my member into him, feeling surreal and in eternal bliss once I did, making me realize how close I was to him.

“I love you.”

“I-I love you too”, he said, trying to get used to my length inside him.

While trying to get used to it and relax, he randomly had moments when he would tighten around me, having the both of us start moaning. At one point I looked over at Seunghyun, who was covering his face in a cute manor, one that suited him very well, yet he was very much so unable to hide his arousal.

After a while, he nodded, “Y-you can move now”, he said, uttering his last distinguishable sentence.

I nodded, begin to move slowly, groaning as he tightened around me once more, yet quickening my pace when he began to moan more and more. He kept his arms around my shoulders, using my shoulder as a muffle until the point when my shoulder couldn’t do much for him anymore, making him throw his head back, ecstatic with pleasure.

Grabbing his member, I began pumping, adding to all of the pleasure he was feeling, making sure to kiss him one last time before we both came.

Soon, Seunghyun let out one of his loudest moans, throwing his head back to the furthest of his ability, “W-wait- I-I’m”, he began, but he finished before he could even finished his own sentence, and I followed closely afterwards.

I smiled, and after we took some time to sink in all of the pleasure, I gave him a quick kiss, before I stood up, beginning to clean ourselves up, “You even bought these too didn’t you”, I said, picking up some moist towelettes and paper towels I found on his cabinet.

Realizing what I was doing, he tried to defend himself, “I just happened-”, he began, before, returning to his previous position, “Why does it hurt so much”, he complained, groaning in pain.

“You told me not to go slow”, I teased, joking around.

Feeling his glare on me as I finished cleaning myself up, I turned to go clean him now, “Hey now- you don’t have to do that”, he said, flustered, I guess being taken care of is more embarrassing than making love for the first time in a while.

“Who else will, I’m not calling your roommates, no way in hell are they going to see you like this”, I said “And don’t worry, it always hurts on your first time.”

He sighed, before realizing the first thing I said, “If you knew they were here, you should’ve told me, I could have tried to be quieter”, he exclaimed, trying not to be too loud, despite that being too late.

“I didn’t want to put extra pressure on you on your first time”, I said, “Where are your pajamas, I am getting cold”, I said, putting on some of his underwear that I found, an extra pair in hand for the actual owner.

“Why do you need them, just get in bed, it’s warmer here”, he said, raising his hand and doing his best to wave me over without sitting up.

I chuckled, “If we woke up naked together, we’d go for another round of sex, you're probably not in the best condition to be doing that just yet”, I explained, rejoicing when I found some pants and some shirts for us.

Seunghyun stayed quiet for a moment, making me walk over to him, approaching his blushing face, “Hey”, I said, making him innocently look over to me, the most subtle pout I have ever seen drawn on his face, “I found us something to wear”, I said, lifting the covers so that I could help him dress himself.

“Hey- Hey, you don’t have to do that”, he said, trying to snatch the clothes away from me.

I gave him a look, the ‘ _ really?’  _ look, eyebrows raised and everything, “Who else will, you can’t even sit down properly”, I said, taking the clothes and dressing him.

“Okay.”

Once I had finished putting on his pants, I got the long sleeved shirt I had got for him, “Why did you get the short sleeved one for yourself”, he asked, slowly but surely positioning himself into a sitting position so that I could put on his shirt.

I smiled, “I don’t think you’d want those new hickeys to be on display to whoever sees you”, I said, motioning to the various bruises scattered around his chest, “I wouldn’t mind, but I feel that we should explain our relationship first, so your bandmates don’t think I am just a one night stand”, I said, confident that I wasn’t.

Slightly embarrassed, he nodded, letting me put the shirt on and through his head, “Yeah, that’s the best thing to do, we can tell them tomorrow”, he said, putting his arms through the other holes, “Now that we know they’re here”, he grumbled, giving me a glance that could kill if needed.

Chuckling, I kissed the top of his head, “I love you.”

Not being able to stop it, he also smiled, like a schoolgirl would, “I love you too, I really hope we can make this relationship work out”, he said, pulling me down with him so that we would both be in bed now.

Repositioning myself on the other side of him so we would both be comfortable, I nodded, “We will, I know we will.”


End file.
